1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning apparatus and systems, and particularly to an automated clothing steamer having a steam dispensing nozzle movably mounted upon a horizontal arm that is, in turn, movably mounted upon a vertical column. The steam nozzle is capable of steaming the entire area of a garment placed in front of the nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that articles of clothing and other fabrics are subject to wrinkling when they are wet, e.g., washing, being exposed to rain while being worn, etc. Although great advances have been made in the manufacture and treatment of various fabrics to prevent or reduce such wrinkling, the problem remains, particularly with natural fabrics, such as cotton, linen, and silk.
Accordingly, various treatments for removing wrinkles from clothing and other fabrics have been developed in the past. Ironing is likely the best known of these treatments, wherein a heavy heated metal plate is applied to the fabric to smooth and remove the wrinkles. The application of moisture, generally in the form of steam, has also been found to assist in wrinkle removal. In fact, the application of steam alone is often capable of removing wrinkles from a garment when the garment is suspended and/or stretched on a rack or frame as the steam is applied, depending upon the type of fabric and its treatment.
Thus, an automated clothing steamer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.